Bittersweet Memories
by an Cheo an Glen
Summary: Because the world needs more Kalijah love. Set of Katherine/Elijah drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

Kalijah is my new weakness, they are just amazing together. Three reasons to love them: 1. He couldn't take his eyes off of her when he was down at the tomb. 2. When Katerina was all doubtful with her relationship with Klaus, Elijah looked so hopeful. 3. When Elena pulled the dagger out of him, he immediately thought of Katherine.

Anyhu, on with the story.

**Disclaimer: I own no characters in this story.**

* * *

_Dear Mama,_

_I dearly hope this letter lands into your hands as I have doubts of Papa wanting any correspondence between me and the rest of the family. I hope you and the family are in good health, I have settled into my new life in England quite nicely, the local folk are extremely welcoming and considerate. With this all said and done, I do write bearing important news._

_There is to be a union between myself and a Lord Niklaus. He is a charming man indeed; he has made sure that I am comfortable in his home and I couldn't be happier with my accommodations. Though mama, I do have my doubts; he does not seem to care for me at all. I know I would have been foolish as to decline his offer, but I do not love him mama. I know not if I will be happy with him. I fear I was too hasty on accepting him. Do not worry mama; I have not kept these feelings to myself._

_Lord Niklaus' brother, Lord Elijah is a very agreeable man, his company is one I enjoy greatly and he certainly goes out of his way to keep me entertained. I feel like I can tell him anything; on one of our frequent trips to the gardens, I relayed these doubts to him and he was so sympathetic, and the way he looked at me then had my heart all in a flutter. Oh mama, I fear I am promised to the wrong brother. It is Elijah who brings a smile to my face when I see him enter the room; it is Elijah that I enjoy to read with every evening; it is Elijah who makes me feel truly cared for. Mama, it is Lord Elijah who I wish to be joined._

_Before you fear that I have been so bold as to say this to him, I have not; I doubt I would have the courage to be so brass. All I know is that every time I see him, something inside me lightens and I cannot stop my smile, and I know he notices._

_Once he did confess to me that he does not believe in love, but is he at the very least cares, should I risk the chance of losing Lord Niklaus? Of the two lords, I would rather be joined to Lord Elijah. Oh mama, I must speak boldly, I think I love him._

_I know what you are thinking; Katerina Petrova, the most foolish girl who blindly falls into love, but mama, this time is different, Lord Elijah is different. He has begun to fill the whole in my heart that has tortured me since father took my daughter away from me. I never thought happiness would enter me again but it has, Lord Elijah has seen to that._

_I fear he may never ask for my hand in loyalty to his brother, but I hope more than I have ever hoped that maybe he may. Would life grant me such happiness? Oh Mama, how I miss you and your reassurances, I beg you to respond to this letter. I need your guidance, I need your wisdom, and oh how I wish I was in Bulgaria as to be comforted by you._

_Your daughter,_

_Katerina._

Katherine placed the letter back in its place in her drawer. She remembers all too well how she found her letter in her mother's possession; it must have only just arrived when Klaus paid his visit. The words written by a foolish human, who let her feelings guide her. But she could not deny that, even after five centuries, her feelings for a certain lord were unchanged. The memories flooded into her head, the childlike happiness, the innocence, the ignorance, the love. All because of one man. Elijah.

But unlike her human self, Katherine kept these feelings locked away in a room with no key; she believed he never cared and after her betrayal, if it wasn't for Klaus' ambition to find and submit her to a long and torturous death, Elijah would have most definitely killed her when they saw each other again in the tomb.

Little did she know that Elijah was standing by his window thinking of the same memories, the same feelings. But neither would say anything in the belief of the others indifference.

* * *

**A/N **This was rushed, but I hope you like it, I may continue this but right now it's standing as a oneshot.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so I decided I would continue this, Kalijah needs more followers.

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters and anything in **_**Bold Italics **_**belong to the amazing TVD writers.**

* * *

The morning brought Katherine to the woods surrounding Mystic Falls; as she walked between the trees her mind wandered to the last time she was in a forest as a human, running from a nightmare. She could take Klaus followers chasing her, but once she had heard Elijah calling for her among the search party, she knew she was truly alone. Her last hope, the one she thought had cared, was the complete opposite. He had turned their game into a hunt.

"_**You're meant to chase me"**_

Her laugh had always filled him with happiness and he was too weak to even try to resist joining in. Elijah leant against a tree, thinking of his dear Katerina's smile her face always full of mischief and playfulness. He knew from that first conversation, though she looked exactly like her, Katerina was certainly not Tatia; yet he found himself falling for her in a way he didn't know possible. "Oh Katerina, I have spent the past five hundred years chasing you, must we continue?"

"_**But if I catch you the game will be over"**_

Katherine couldn't help the smile that graced her face; when she first met the brothers, she had thought Klaus was the more relaxed of the two; but after her afternoons spent with Elijah, she saw that he had a playful side, he even smiled, something that nowadays seemed impossible. As the eighteen year old human had seen, Elijah was perfect. Though he had opinions she would have never agreed with. "Maybe I want the game to be over", she muttered. _**"I do not believe in love, Katerina." **_She shook her head remembering her own shock at such a statement; _**"That is too sad for me to accept, my lord"**_ but now, over the centuries she too had lost her belief in love. How could she not when the only man she truly cared for, didn't care for her at all?

"_**If we cease to believe in love, why would we want to live?"**_

Her words still haunted him to this day; her face full of certainty. He wanted so dearly to believe her, but then she ran away, showing her distrust. Though try as he did, he could not stop caring for her. She had awoken something that had been dormant for five centuries. He spent the next five wishing he could see her again, though of course he would not admit it, or show it. If events had turned out differently, maybe he could have believed her words.

Had they not been so lost in their thoughts, they would have noticed that they had been walking in the same direction all morning; _**True love is not real, if it is not returned"**_

They left the woods heading to battle fighting, on opposite sides.

* * *

**A/N **I'm not very happy with this, I'll probably go back and edit it later. Please tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, next chapter.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

* * *

"_**Thank you for having the good sense to be frightened."**_

Katherine snorted, of course she had been frightened; this was the man that was going to take her to Klaus to be sacrificed and then spent five hundred years chasing her to be brought forward for an eternity of torture.

When she saw the chance to get out of the tomb, she took it; she held no regrets that Elijah's life came at its expense – that's what she had convinced herself anyway. _Any feelings died years ago _she thought to herself, and chose to ignore the fact that she had hesitated when she saw the dagger lifting. "Shock" She said out loud, "Definitely shock."

When Elijah had seen Katerina in the tomb, he focused on the thoughts of her betrayal. He tried to keep the fact that over the centuries, sweet innocent Katerina Petrova disappeared and bitchy manipulative Katherine Pierce had taken her place.

But they both knew that Katherine was a shield against the world. Katherine was the mask of a girl who gets everything she wants; a mask hiding the face of the childless mother, the poor girl who lost everything.

Katherine Pierce saved Katerina Petrova from crippling under her heightened feelings, and was going to fight to stay. The only other person who knew the true girl was Elijah but he would only let himself see Katherine; and she would only see the man who hunted her down through the years.

Betrayal is all they made themselves believe when they thought of each other, as they both knew if they thought of anything else, their worlds would clash again and neither was ready to let go of the game.

* * *

**A/N **Reviews make my day :)


	4. Chapter 4

Yes I know took me long enough. But hey! Three cheers for Kalijah becoming a cannon couple! Anyhu her you go...

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the TVD writers**

* * *

_**"Better you die than I"**_

Katerina would have been disgusted by the very thought of saying such a thing, but yet she had said it not long ago to Elena. But she could always argue that she was Katherine, psychotic, heartless Katherine.

She could argue that Katerina had died at the sight of her slaughtered family. The raging guilt for it was her fault – she ran so he killed them – and the unbearable urge that had stayed for over eighty years to find her daughter; but the fear of Klaus discovering her and killing her…. She just couldn't. It was torture, the pain of everything just became too much. So she turned it off

And it stayed off for four hundred and twenty years. But keeping it off became so difficult when she saw Elijah again.

It had started as just being of mutual use to each other but as they got closer things changed, and it was 1472 again. She felt Katherine Pierce start to slip away and it terrified her. He wanted to find his Katerina and she wanted nothing more than to be her again.

But as she sped away from the cave and heard the unmistakeable crack of a neck breaking, panic shot through her and she fell back into her safe blanket. How could she possibly tell him of what she had done? He would never trust her again.

And his trust is what she craved for most in the world.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own none of the TVD characters**

* * *

_**"I'm not a fool, Elena. Of course this possibility occurred to me, but what kind of man would I be if I didn't try to find my Katerina beneath this Katherine façade?"**_

Is Elena right? Is he foolish to be searching for the girl he has longed for for the past five hundred years?

When they started working together all the memories of those lazy afternoons in 1492 washed over him until he felt as if he was drowning; he found his feelings completely unchanged after all these centuries.

There were times when he could almost see through her act, he could see the girl who changed his belief on love, but these times were few and far between. And at each turn she gives him yet another reason not to trust her.

"Oh Katerina, why must you lie?" Elijah shook his head. Jeremy Gilbert had been the last of Elena's family; Katerina had condemned her to endure the same life she herself has had to endure. But then, he thought as he watched Katerina's retreating figure, at least Elena has the Salvatores and her friends to care for her and help her through the loss whereas Katherine has had no one.

He looked down at the small white box she had placed in his hand. Is this just a ploy to get her freedom or is she genuine? Can Katerina Petrova really be saved?


End file.
